


first christmas (dreamnotfound)

by netheritespritex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Blushing, Boys Kissing, Candles, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling, DNF, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not sexually tho, Shared Bed, candle shopping, christmas day, christmas themed candles, dream is being extremely flirty and george is embarrassed and flustered, dreamnotfound, george likes to watch dream get giddy over candles, george really likes how dream smells, george thinks dream is hot, happy holidays to those who celebrate!!, hella blushing, its their first christmas as boyfriends!!!, its there tho, nothing bad or explicit, pinning, sapnap gives the best gifts, slight makeout, they are so fucking in love is gross /j, theyre both hella clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritespritex/pseuds/netheritespritex
Summary: dream and george's first christmas as boyfriends"at some point last night, unbeknownst to george, dream had changed into more comfy clothes; just a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. george didn't realize this until the couple got out of bed and his entire face began heating up. "oh, fuck," he mumbled in surprise, running a hand through his disheveled hair, a nervous habit.dream turned around from the doorway to look at the other boy, raising an eyebrow. "..what?""what?" george parroted, continuing to stare at dream's bare chest."you just said 'oh fuck'? what d'you mean 'what'?""i just-" george swallowed. "i'm sorry but you're really hot.""
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	first christmas (dreamnotfound)

"dream, do we have to?" 

"yes, george! c'mon, this is our first christmas as boyfriends, please?" 

george's cheeks flushed pink slightly and began to pick at his finger nails at dream calling the two of them boyfriends. they don't use that word, normally. 

after dream's impulse filled confession on a late night, sleep-deprived discord call and george's reciprocated feelings, their relationship didn't change much once they started dating. they flirted a little more and stayed (impossibly) longer on teamspeak and discord calls with one another. and oh, right, there was also the excessive yearning to be near each other at all times and pestering for one or the other get tickets to finally visit. 

so, just more affection but no pet names.

just barely a few months after their first meet up, george moved to florida with dream and the two couldn't be happier. sure, their friends thought it was a little soon, and, i mean, yeah it sort of was, even they thought so themselves but they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and didn't really give a shit, if they were being honest.

"it's not even christmas yet, dream."

"yeah but tomorrow is, its still christmas eve," dream tried again. "c'mon, george, please?" 

"dream, i don't wanna go candle shopping," george replied bluntly. 

"but, george, c'mon, actually, they have a fuck ton of christmas scented candles at bath and body works right now!"

"christmas scented?" the shorter asked, tilting his head to the side almost teasingly with a small smirk on his pale face.

"yeah! y'know, all the christmas themed ones?" dream replied.

"well, yeah, but you just said 'christmas scented' so i wanted to know what christmas smelled like."

"oh shut up, george, you knew what i meant," the blond stated.

"yeah, i know," george replied with a short giggle.

"so, can we go?" dream asked again with a large grin on his face after a few beats of silence, earning a groan and an annoyed 'fine' from the boy beside him in the bed. "yessss!!"

~

"george! come over here, smell this one!" the floridian shouted at some point while the pair were in the store. "winter candy apple."

george trudged over from a few feet away and took a big whiff of the dark rouge colored candle. "mmmm, that actually smells really nice."

"i know right! are you having fun?"

"...meh." george deadpanned.

"what?? c'mon, george!" the blond whined. "this is fun! here, smell this one," he said as he almost tripped over his own two feet while rushing over to another candle, to which george snickered at. 

"'home sweet home', huh?" george asked, tone seemingly bored, but one corner of his lips was fighting to stay downward, as he was very fond of how excited this made his boyfriend. in reality, he really was enjoying himself, watching dream get all giddy and child-like because of some holiday scented candles. "that doesn't even make sense, it smells like cinnamon!"

"mmm, flowers. come smell," dream hummed, not bothering to scold george about candles anymore and motioning the brunet closer to sniff at another one he picked up.

"eh, i don't really like that one."

"oh, whatever, george. come with me," dream said, grabbing george's hand and dragging him to another part of the store.

dream continued to walk around and sniff all the christmas themed candles, occasionally having george smell the ones he really liked. 

"holy fuck, that is strong, oh my god," george exclaimed after taking an especially deep inhale with his nose in a blue candle scented 'blueberry maple pancakes', earning a shrill wheeze from his boyfriend.

"here, lemme smell," dream gestured for him to hand over the candle and he, too, took a big whiff from the candle. "holy shit, what is that?!"

"it says 'blueberry maple pancakes'." george choked out. "i really dislike that one, ew."

"yeah, same, i'm pretty sure that's not what blueberry pancakes smell like," dream agreed, his voice slightly strained from the strong smell. "but, hey isn't this fun, george?"

"after that, definitely not."

"okay, but aside from that one."

"i guess, yeah," george replied, his mouth turning upwards into a small shy grin.

"yes! see, i told you," the taller boy half-shouted as he pulled the brit into a brief hug and kissing his forehead before rushing off to find more candles.

though he doesn't show it as often as dream and would never admit it (not out loud, or any time soon at least), he was so fucking in love with that stupid (and stupidly handsome) freckled boy that he thought he'd combust.

george found it rather endearing that dream really wanted him to enjoy their time smelling candles together. and he was.

"okay, wait, come smell this one," dream called, his face split into an enormous grin. "it's called 'sweater weather'," he said and george chuckled.

"hmmm, 'sweater weather', huh?" he asked, his lips turned upwards in a tiny smirk as he smelled the candle.

"yep," the taller replied.

"we should get that one purely for the name. what does it smell like?"

dream took a short whiff of the winter clad candle in his hand. "no idea. here smell," he said, shoving the candle towards the other boy to let him sniff it again. 

"yeah, me neither but as least it smells sort of nice so we should get it," george suggested.

"yeah, we should."

no one around them wouldn't ever know why the two boys were giggling around a candle, but they knew. (spoiler alert, they're bi as hell.)

~

"did you find any ones you really liked?" dream asked the brunet, obviously eyeing the one candle sitting in his hand while in line to check out his own specially picked candles.

"um, yeah," george replied, holding his candle out further to show dream the name. "it sort of smells like you, a little. like your apple shampoo and, like, you naturally tend to smell like vanilla-ish and woods-y, i guess? i dunno, really, but it reminded me of you," he rambled quickly, seemingly not noticing what he said.

by the time george was finished with his short ranting (well, by the time he finished saying, 'it smells like you') dream's beam could've lit up the entire store.

"awww, george," dream basically squealed happily.

"well, i mean.. shut up," george replied as he moved a hand up to hold his face, slightly flustered from accidentally going on about what dream smelled like.

"george, that's really cute," the blond gushed again as he pulled his boyfriend into a short hug (as best he could considering he had both his arms full of candles) and giving a quick peck to his cheek. 

"yeah, yeah," george said dismissively, rubbing the cheek dream had kissed with the back of his free hand to which dream gave him a pouty look. "which candles have you got?"

dream smiled widely. "i got this one, which smells like fruity cinnamon, i think," he tapped the candle 'tis the season' with his index finger, "this one is like pine-y smelling,' he pointed at 'under the christmas tree', "this one's, like, vanilla peppermint," 'twisted peppermint', "this one's smells like apple cinnamon? and pine-ish. i think it's my favorite one," 'tree farm', "and this one smells like s'mores and a campfire, which is also my favorite," he finished, his smile still as wide as ever.

"y'know, you're really cute when you're all happy about candles," the smaller muttered. dream blushed heavily, not expecting the compliment from his boyfriend, as he didn't compliment him as often as he did him.

"what.." he asked softly, his eyes wandering anywhere but george's own as his grin widened further and his already slightly flushed cheeks darkened. "thank you, george."

~

"c'mon, george, lemme spoil you," dream whined as him and george started to walk about the rest of the mall, hands tightly intertwined.

"no- dream, that won't be necessary," the older protested, unconsciously squeezing the younger's hand tighter.

"georgeeee.." the blond wailed as he heavily rested his head on the other's shoulder beside him, george shrugging him off.

"dream, no, it's fine."

"no, george, it's not fine, i just wanna give you everything," he gushed, a special and loving sort of twinkle in his jade colored eyes as he picked his head up and stared at george with a soft smile, causing the brunet's cheeks to paint a light rosy pink as he dropped his forehead to dream's shoulder like the latter did to him only a few seconds ago.

"shut up, stoppit."

"stop what?" the blond asked, ducking his head and kissing the brit on his soft brown hair.

george unintentionally squeaked, the sound slightly muffled in dream's shoulder. "that," he replied.

it's not like dream didn't give him kisses, no. in fact, he kissed him all the time. a small inconspicuous peck to george's temple while watching a movie, an overly dramatic kiss on his hand before he left for groceries without him, and many, many soft smooches all over his face before they went to bed. george was just awkward with physical affection, and really, it was his favorite thing when it came from his dream, giving him whirlwinds of butterflies every goddamn time.

"i have no idea what you're talking about, darlin'," dream told the shorter, ending his sentence by pulling george's head from his shoulder by his chin with his index and middle finger, and pecking him gently on the lips. george almost choked at the pet name, his cheeks going an impossibly darker shade.

"dream! oh my god," sputtered, pulling away from the other boy and bring both hands up to his face, assumably to cover his redness.

"i'm sorry, was that too much?" dream asked, mildly concerned as his smirk dropped from his face.

"i- no, um, it was just.." he trailed off, muttering something else under his breath, the american cocking his head to the side in confusion. george saw this and spoke up, a little louder this time. "i-.. i liked it. um, i just wasn't- i wasn't expecting it, that's all," he finished, moving a hand to rub the back of his neck in slight embarrassment and walking back over to his significant other.

"oh, good, thought i went too far. whew," dream sighed, relieved.

"yeah," george said quietly and after a few moments, "i love you, you know," even quieter, but dream heard and when he did his face split into the biggest grin and he nuzzled into the shorter's neck, not caring who was watching or that they were now just standing in the middle of the mall.

"i love you, too, george," he whispered. "you have no fucking clue."

~

"c'mon, you wanna go home?" dream asked, taking one of george's small hands in his, a couple bags of candles and other things he bought while wandering around the mall in his other hand. 

"yeah, can we get pizza on our way?" george asked, looking up at the younger boy.

"pizza for a christmas eve dinner?" he laughed. 'damn, have we really been out all day?'

"well, why not, right?"

"true. i'll order it once we get in the car and we can pick it up on our way home."

"sounds good to me," george replied with a smile.

~

'today was fun,' dream thought, taking another bite of a slice of pizza and glancing down towards the boy who was resting his head on the former's shoulder.

once the two had gotten home, they put on elf, a fuckin' classic, and ate their pizza, george gradually scooting closer towards dream as the movie played on.

dream set his pizza slice back down on his plate and nudged the half-asleep brunet gently with his elbow. "hey, george, you awake?" the smaller boy only hummed in response and dream chuckled softly.

"you tired, huh?" george nodded against dream's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. "yeah, well, we were out all day. you wanna go get in bed?"

"mm'no," george slurred, squeezing dream a little tighter as dream softly carded his fingers through the brit's hair after setting his plate of pizza on the coffee table. 

"i can carry you to bed, if you want?" dream offered, trying to pry george from his torso, the latter burying his face a little further into dream's chest.

"no. stay, please."

"george, c'mon, we can cuddle when we get in bed," dream gently exasperated, still trying to pull george's arms off of himself.

"fine," george said as he sat up slightly, holding his arms out for dream to pick him up.

"oh my god, you're such a baby," dream said, fondly rolling his eyes before slipping his hands under george's thighs and lifting him so he'd wrap his arms and legs around the taller, which george did.

dream placed a chaste peck to george's temple as he made the short walk to his bedroom. the two had separate bedrooms, mostly for recording and streaming reasons because the boys slept tangled together almost every night.

"tomorrow's christmas, you excited?" the american asked quietly into george's neck once the latter's back was flush against his chest and he basically asleep at this point. george hummed sleepily in response and rolled over so he was now facing his boyfriend, nesting his face in the blond's warm neck.

"shhh, m'tryna sleep," george slurred and wrapped his arms around his taller's waist.

"you're actually so cute," dream told him fondly. "how are you this tired already, its only like nine-"

the brit shut him up quickly by drowsily moving a hand to lightly rest on his face. "jesus christ, dream, 'said be quiet, please." dream only chuckled.

"fine then. i love you," the blond concluded, hugging his boyfriend closer and tangling their legs together.

"love you, too," george breathed, and dream closed his eyes, smiling and so in love with the already asleep man next to him.

~

dream awoke the next to the feeling of his boyfriend rolling out of him arms. he opened his eyes to blearily see the boy a few inches away, still asleep and facing him. "mmm, come back," dream half-whispered, reclosing his eyes before lazily attempting to pull the brit back into his arms, george groaning sleepily.

"g'morning," dream mumbled.

"b'quiet, i'm still asleep," the brit replied causing dream to exhale through his nose.

"yeah okay," the blond whispered. he yawned and pulled george slightly closer as the two fell soundly asleep again.

they finally officially woke up around an hour and a half later.

"you awake now?" dream asked, his voice hushed and husky with his eyes still closed.

"mmm, not really," the older replied quietly as he nuzzled his face further into the blond's neck, the latter leaning into his touch.

"c'mon, let's get up, it's christmas," the taller told him.

"oh, you're right, it is. dream, it's our first christmas as-" george stopped himself for barely a second before deciding, fuck it. "as boyfriends," he said, and dream hummed happily.

"yeah, it is, let's go."

at some point last night, unbeknownst to george, dream had changed into more comfy clothes; just a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. george didn't realize this until the couple got out of bed and his entire face began heating up. "oh, fuck," he mumbled in surprise, running a hand through his disheveled hair, a nervous habit.

dream turned around from the doorway to look at the other boy, raising an eyebrow. "..what?"

"what?" george parroted, continuing to stare at dream's bare chest. 

"you just said 'oh fuck'? what d'you mean 'what'?"

"i just-" george swallowed. "i'm sorry but you're really hot," he blurted out involuntarily, clapping a hand to his mouth immediately after, his cheeks coloring furiously.

dream's face also painted a dark cherry red. "george, what!?" he asked through shrill wheezes and short nervous chuckles.

"i- i mean it's true?" the shorted said after only slightly removing his hand from his mouth, then smacking it back on once he finished talking.

dream hesitated. "well, yeah true," he agreed, giggling slightly.

"dream, oh my god, your ego is as big as-"

"my dick?"

"dream! oh my god, are you serious?!"

"maybe i am, you wouldn't know," dream stated, smirk evident in his voice.

"dream, that's disgusting, oh my god," george sighed exasperatedly. "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"c'mon, let's go open presents," dream suggested through tea kettle-like wheezes, earning a soft punch from the boy behind him.

"here," dream said, sitting criss-cross in front of the christmas tree and picking up and handing george a medium-sized, box shaped present with his name on it.

"who's it from?" george asked as he took the present.

"look at the tag, dork," dream replied, snickering, earning a playful glare from george.

"oooh, what'd you get me?"

"just open the present, george."

george scoffed playfully and proceeded to unwrap the gift, occasionally shooting dream nervous glances.

inside the box was an (extremely) oversized navy blue hoodie with a small white smiley face on the right chest area, a hoodie dream wore quite often.

"your.. hoodie?" george asked, seemingly unsure. "isn't this your favorite one?" 

"well, yeah," the blond confirmed shyly. "you said you like the way i smelled, so you can have that because i wear it all the time so it's gotta smell like me, y'know? and-"

"you're cute, stop," george interrupted the taller boy's rambling, his cheeks lightly dusting a soft pink. "thanks, dream."

"of course. hand me that one, it's from sapnap, i think."

the box was small, about the height of a soda can. dream unwrapped it and then burst out laughing, setting the box back on the floor and moving one hand up to cover his eyes in slight embarrassment.

"what?" george asked, confused as he picked up the box and looked at it.

it was a coffee mug that had originally said 'WORLD'S BEST DAD' but the word 'dad' was crossed out and replaced with 'daddy' in permanent marker. classic sapnap.

"oh my god, he's an idiot," george managed to get out through giggles and guffaws.

"yeah," dream wheezed, then calming for a second before saying, "i'm only your daddy, not hi-," and being interrupted by another high-pitched wheeze of his own.

"dream! oh my god, you're disgusting!" the brunet yelled, shoving dream hard on the shoulder. "actually, what is your problem this morning?" dream only wheezed harder and the piercing noises that were coming out of his mouth were basically silent at this point.

when he didn't stop wheezing for a while, george moved forwards roughly at the boy and tackled him as he began tickling the blond, straddling his thighs.

"okay, okay! okay, okay, okay, stopstopstop, george please stop," dream sputtered out through loud giggles and cackles.

george moved his face down so the two were nose-to-nose, grabbing the sides of his face gingerly with both hands. "then stop being weird," he commanded, trying to fight back a fond smile.

there was a sort of silence before dream giggled briefly and moved barely an inch forward so their lips were mere fractions of centimeters away, the pair's breaths mingling, before george raised one eyebrow challengingly as dream finally closed the gap.

the kiss was slightly heated and passionate, unlike almost all of their kisses, which were either quick sweet pecks for a bare minimum of few seconds or moments of their lips lovingly pressing together. any type of kiss from the other would satisfy both boys for a lifetime, any touch or bit of contact they would treasure and cherish if it were from the other. they were so entranced in each other, it's like they were made for each other.

which they probably were.

they ultimately pulled apart hesitantly, slowly, relishing in the last bit of contact of their lips (for the time being), breathing heavily. 

dream groaned happily and softly as he buried his face in the crook of george's neck and pulling him impossibly closer with the hand that was at the small of george's back and his other hand that was resting at the nape of his neck, so their chests were flush against each other and george was now on dream's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist. 

"oh my god, i love you so much," dream sighed against the smaller boy, the latter humming in agreement and kissing the top of the dream's head.

"love you, too," he whispered.

"wow, george, that's twice in two days you've said that you love me," dream chuckled gently, placing a short peck on the lower backside of the brunet's neck.

"shut up, you say that like i don't mean it when i do say it," george remarked. "do you want me to just stop saying it altogether?" 

"nonono, george, please, no," dream complained.

"be quiet, you big baby, i won't."

"you better not."

"why not, though?"

"because it'll make me sad," dream pouted.

"aw, we don't want to make baby dreamy sad?" george teased.

dream groaned in playful annoyance. "shut up and kiss me, you idiot," dream demanded, his voice lower than normal.

george complied as his cheeks colored furiously, mildly flustered from the taller's tone.

once dream pulled away, george chased him back, earning a tiny teasing smirk from dream.

"so, what did you get me, george?"

george glared at dream and wiped his mouth, moving off the boy's lap before glancing around at the gifts under the tree. "oh. here," he said, picking up a small-ish rectangle shaped box and shoving it towards dream, almost shyly.

dream carefully unwrapped the gift after leaning over and pecking one of the smaller's rosy cheeks.

"woah, george, is this-?" he cut himself off, swallowing. "these are those bracelet thingies, right?"

"yeah, the ones where, like, if you tap it it'll buzz the other person's bracelet, like, even if we're far away," george muttered.

"george!" the blond exclaimed. "these are so cool!" dream proceeded to open the box and take out the two bracelets, handing one to the boy in front of him, securing his own band to his wrist and tapping the buzzy surface bit and looking to the brunet's face for his reaction.

george grinned widely, feeling the light buzz of the band on his wrist and looked up at dream.

"you're clingier than i though you were, george," dream remarked, sneer evident in his voice, earning an embarrassed scoff from george.

"shut up," he mumbled. 

"just admit that you're clingy george," dream managed though teakettle-like wheezes and teasing giggles.

"i will not, because i am not," the brit rebutted as his already pink cheeks rapidly grew more vibrant in color.

suddenly, dream was on top of the other boy, pinning him effectively to the carpeted floor by his shoulders. "say it, george, admit that you're clingy. you love me so much, c'mon," dream pleaded.

george instinctively wrapped both hands around dream's wrists, trying to push him off but ultimately failing after a few weak tries. "no! i won't because i'm not, get off me!"

"you are george, just admit it and i'll get off."

"no, dream, stop, i'm not clingy."

"why'd you get the bracelets then?"

"i- because i knew you'd like them."

dream leaned down and kissed the tip of george's nose, watching as his cheeks become rosy.

"i do," he says softly. "admit it, george," he hissed.

"no!"

"fine. i love you, though," dream said as he let go and got off of the boy. george hummed and leaned up to quickly peck dream's lips in response. "thank you," he paused to clear his throat. "for the bracelet."

"of course," george laughed. "i knew how much you'd like them because you're the clingy one."

"oh my god, george, you did not just say that," dream chuckled. "i guess you're not wrong, though. i love you a lot; you're my favorite person," he finished softly.

"i know," george said smugly.

"shut up," the blond remarked as he picked the boy up from under his thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist so the boy wouldn't fall. a short quiet yelp escaped george's lips from the unexpected movement as he instinctively wrapped his arms around the green-eyed boy's neck.

"can we just, like, cuddle for the rest of the day?" the floridian asked as he stood up and started to make his way towards their bedroom.

"what? dream, it's like ten in the morning!" the older exclaimed.

"pog, lots of cuddle time," dream replied, kissing george's cheek and sitting at the edge of their bed.

"you're actually so clingy," george said as he pushed off of the taller, the latter rolling his eyes playfully and moving to the head of the bed and wrapping himself under the covers.

"c'm'over here," he said, slipping one arm out of under the blankets and motioning his boyfriend over.

george made his way under the blankets and into dream's arms, nuzzling his face in his chest.

"best christmas ever," dream said as he pulled george even closer. "if i do say so myself."

"yeah?" the brit asked, looking up from the blond's chest to his pretty hazel eyes. "why's that?"

"because i got to spend it with you, duh," he said smugly, rolling his eyes teasingly and placing a short kiss on the top of george's head.

"that is true, i am pretty great."

"yeah. you are. goodnight, love you!" dream said enthusiastically as he closed his eyes.

"oh my god, you're such an idiot," george scoffed softly, to which dream giggled at.

"shut up, i'm sleeping."

"whatever. love you, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to those that celebrate!! make sure to take care of yourselves please <333


End file.
